Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of connecting a communication apparatus to a network.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical image capturing apparatus including a wireless communication apparatus mounted therein, such as a digital camera, captured image data is recorded as a file on a recording medium, such as a memory card, included in or loaded to the camera. The image data is in the form of a file, and thus can be easily transmitted and received through communication.
There is known a method for displaying the names of wireless communication apparatuses stored in advance on a display unit in a selectable manner, and displaying information indicating whether or not the wireless communication apparatuses exist in a network on the display unit, in order to easily establish a connection to a desired communication partner. Also, a technique for reestablishing a connection to a desired apparatus using a connection history is available.
Further, there is a wireless communication apparatus having a simplified access point function. When the wireless communication apparatus starts the simplified access point function, another apparatus detects the wireless communication apparatus as an access point and participates in a network formed by the wireless communication apparatus. In this way, even in an environment where there is no wireless networks formed by access points, a connection between wireless communication apparatuses can be established.